


Finding yourself at Uni

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Independence, LGBTQ Character, Old Friends, Reunions, Revelations, Secrets, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Claire was a timid shy person who was afraid people  besides her friends would judge her back home for being a lesbian and never pushing herself to do things due to her very strict upbringing.Now she is going to uni and gaining some independence for the first time but will she remain the same or will uni change her for the better or worse ?and will her fellow Derry girls recognise her when they see each other?Only time and this fan fic will tell...
Relationships: Clare Devlin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 12





	1. You can take the girl out of Derry but you can't take the Derry out of the girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sitcom_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitcom_Fan/gifts).



September 1998  
Derry

Claire looked at the group photo that rested on top of her suit case it was the 5 Derry girls when they were last all together for the final time before the start of university year although inseparable in their friendship they each decided to go to different universities to pursue their academic studies. 

Erin was starting a English degree at Durham university she also wanted to experience a new place that wasn't in northern Ireland but didn't want the hustle and bustle of London as this might have overwhelmed her so Durham was a reasonable choice.

James decided to study History at Imperial college London particularly because despite not living in London for over 3 years he still missed it in a way plus it was close to near where his mother was living so he could pop round for weekend visits but have the independence of living in halls.

Michelle decided to take a degree is Business at Leeds University her confident attitude and her newly developed entrepreneur mindless which she got from working in retail jobs part time would hopefully be put into good use to get the degree and later set up her own business. Plus Leeds had the best nightlife of all universities in the UK with 'plenty of attractive rides from all over' as she would say mischievously.

Orla was hesitant to go to university at first wishing to pursue the job as a artist or possibly work in theather but in order to do that her mother and aunt Mary told her she would have to do to a art college to pursue this.

Claire herself decided the study at the University of Sussex to study politics it was hoped that with this degree she would learn how to engage in political activism with the LGBT community not just in Derry but across the world and champion the notions such as gay marriage and the adoption of children by same sex couple so legal equality as the same as her friends would be able to experience without limitations.

"Here let me help you loading your luggage in the taxi" It was Claire father he grabbed the suitcase and put it in the boot of the taxi to Claire the case was a bit heavy but for him he was able to life it with ease. "You could have gone to Ulster Uni Claire then you could have stayed in Northern Ireland" Mrs Devlin was being comforted by her husband this was the first time that Claire had left Northern Ireland in her life and the first time Claire would be on her own for a long period of time it was similar to an empty nest syndrome that all parents face when their children leave for university.

"I know mammy but I want to experience somewhere else besides I will call and write so don't worry" with that she gave her parents a long big hug and got into the taxi.  
Sussex would have a Derry girl and her name is Claire Devlin.


	2. New flatmates and the start on possibly what might be a unlikely friendship

"Flat 201 2nd floor room number 2"

the receptionist handed Claire a small envelope containing two keys "one is your flat key the other is your room key the lift is over there if you need it" she pointed at the lift that was next to the flight of stairs.

Claire was able to find her flat quickly after getting out of the lift on the 2nd floor although the door to the flat was held open by a door weight and a medium sized dark haired young man was just leaving the flat wearing a tracksuit set on and looked like he was going to go out for a run.  
"Hi are you staying in this flat then?" he pointed behind him with his thumb behind his shoulder with a accent she had never heard before.  
"Yeah I'm Claire by the way" Claire gave a nervous smile

"I'm Harry I was just going out for a run where are you from?" "Derry that's in northern Ireland"  
"ah ok I'm from Leeds truth by told this is the first time I've been out of Yorkshire that isn't a Leeds united away match do you like football?"

Claire shuffled on the spot "sorry I'm not fond of sports but it was nice to meet you" Harry didn't mind that she didn't like sport "ah well to each their own I'm going out for a run I will see you later" "ok see ya"

Claire was able to settle in quite quickly her room was fairly basic a single bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a cork picture board and a ensuite bathroom with a shower toilet and sink. the first thing she did was place the picture of the Derry girls on the corkboard. wondering about how they were coping with their first day arriving at university.   
Claire was planning to make herself a cup of tea and sit in the common room until as soon as she opened the door to the hallway of her flat she was greeted by a tall skinny female brunette which Claire found quite attractive.

"hello my name is Helen how do you do" she offered her hand for Claire to shake she was dressed head to toe in designer clothes and spoke with a posh accent like a women in a novel from the regency era surely such as person couldn't exist in real life but apparently in this case they did   
"I'm Claire where are you from you sound very posh" a question she soon regretted as Helen almost went off into a long speech on the subject.

"well my family comes from Buckinghamshire but I went to boarding school at Roedean and a boarding primary school so I lost my accent my father always told me I had to speak with received pronunciation. Where are you from Claire and what are you reading?"

"Derry that is in Northern Ireland and I am reading politics?" unsure at first if reading and studying was the same thing  
"I am also reading political science as well say would you like to come with me and find somewhere to eat only I have not eaten anything all day and I am awfully feeling a bit peckish" Helen gave off a short laugh that also made her sound very posh truly this was like someone out of a novel but no it turns out it was very true.

"Sure let me grab my coat and I will join you" Claire thought that if Erin was here she would have made a beeline towards her and tried to become very good friends but alas Erin wasn't here she was at Durham. So it was Helen and Claire went off to find somewhere to eat perhaps this might be the start of a blossoming friendship or not they would find out over the course of 3 years.


	3. Just a bite to eat thats all

"So you have never been outside of northern Ireland at all? Helen put a fork load of food in her mouth she was interested to know more about Claire and how their lives were so different as due to Helen being at boarding school and being raised with rich parents meant that she ended up living in a mini bubble most of the time.  
"I was meant to go to Paris when I was 16 but well it got complicated" Claire's mind wondered back to that day of who they needed jobs to save money to go but Michelle ruined it by stealing fionnula's noticeboard.  
"I have been to Paris before its a nice city the cloths shops there are some of the best in the world for designer things of course my father made sure I had the best clothes" it seemed like Helen would always mention the money she had in a subtle way in almost every convocation maybe that is because she was always surrounded by rich people it was always a case of outcompeting one another.  
"I don't want to seem rude Claire but we need to get you a new outfit" "what do you mean" "well double denim is nice in all but look at me I only wear the best see" she unzipped her leather coat to reveal a Gucci brand t-shirt underneath she then looked up and down at Claire's outfit."there is a lot of potential her Claire when I'm done with you no one will be able to take their eyes off you" Helen used the hand to brush some of her hair above her ear and gave a coy white smile.

"Thanks Helen if my friend Erin was here she would like you" ' I think' she said the last part in almost a whisper so Helen didn't hear that although she might seem a bit stuck up Claire was sure that would change over time "would you like to see a photo of her" she pulled out the mini photo of her and Erin that she kept in her purse both Claire and Erin promised to carry the same photo as a way of making sure they never forgot each other they had been best friends since their parents took them to the same mothers and toddlers events when they were little. In the photo was her and Erin on the last day of sixth form both wearing double denim outfits.

Helen looked at the photo of both of them "that Erin looks cute is she seeing someone" Claire tried to keep a straight face but inside she was taken aback by this no girl had ever called Erin cute well except her mother but that was her mother not someone around the same age "yeah she is going out with a fella called James for about a year and a half he is my friend as well" Helen handed back the photo "I hope it works out for her she is a lucky lady"  
Claire was somewhat sad about that it was great that Erin had a boyfriend but Claire on the other hand wasn't so lucky sure she had come out to her friends and family and they accepted her for it but it terms of other girls in the school she was unable to get a girlfriend sure she had crushed but that's what they were crushes the only girl who seemed to like her before was Mae but it was a lie used to manipulate her as she was a bully.  
"Don't worry Claire you will find someone uni has lots of people so there must be someone out there who likes you" Helen tried to reach across the table gently rubbing her thumb against Claire's hand.


	4. Homesickness kicks in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some ways I can input some of my experiences of uni into this fan fic because they are some things a lot of uni students go through I didn't have this problem personally but most people its the longest away from their parents so homesickness kicks it.
> 
> best advice I can give to those reading this is to stay busy keep your self occupied even if its something trivial like watching a film or playing video games or go to the shops keep your mind busy otherwise it will allow homesickness to creep in.

Night time is a lonely time, Claire was laying in bed unable to sleep staring at the ceiling it was obvious that homesickness was creeping in slowly but surely she was wondering how her parents were coping back home knowing their only child was away and wouldn't come back until Christmas. As well as that she didn't have her close friends around her for company but then there were probably feeling the same as her but in their own different ways.

she sat up on her bed and stared at her own reflection in the mirror she needed someone to talk to but she didn't have a mobile phone and no spare change to use a pay phone thus she turned to the one person she knew.

*knock knock*

"who is it" came a sing song voice from behind the door "its me" Claire sheepishly said the door narrowly opened eyes peering out to the sight of Claire wrapped in her pink dressing gown nervously scratching herself "Claire come in come in" Helen ushered her into her room it was lavishly covered with pictures of her in her boarding school days and all the adventures she had with her parents in what appeared to be exotic locations she even had a computer at her desk a proper computer and not a Commodore 64 which was the closest Claire or any of her friends had to a computer at home. Claire's eyes were drawn to do a photo in what appeared to be Helen dressed in a school girl outfit and had dyed her hair blond. "I see you seen me in my sailor moon outfit then" came a voice behind her who removed the photo from the blue tac on the wall "it was taken in Akihabara the summer just gone I'm a big fan of anime you see but you didn't come here to hear me go on about it" she handed Claire to what seemed to be a cup with brown steaming liquid in It. "its hot chocolate your homesick I can tell" Claire reluctantly took the drink and pursed her lips as she sipped the warm liquid "really?" Helen looked down at her small friend "Claire I spend all my school life in boarding school I know what homesickness looks like I've seen it all to often." 

"thanks Helen you didn't have to do this for me" Claire continued to sip her hot chocolate it was delicious Helen then rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a packet of digestives "here have one it helps" Claire took a digestive dunked it into the hot chocolate and took a bite "can I ask you a question and don't take this the wrong way but earlier when you said my friend was cute do you.. you" Claire struggled to complete her sentence before Helen chipped in to help " do I like girls?" Claire looked at her "Yes.. I mean no .. I mean I'm sorry I should get going it wasn't my place to ask" she was about to turn around before Helen placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm not that sure" she ushered her to sit down on the bed and took a deep breath slightly shaking "I mean I should know right? I mean I went to a all girls boarding school but all the girls around me wanted to talk about boys all the time and I felt left out in a way like I was on my own and if I said anything I would be judged and I wouldn't hear the end of it." Claire knew the feeling for most of her life "tell me about it" Helen meekly smiled at her.

" just so you know I'm here for you" Claire reached out a gave Helen a reassuring squeeze on the hand a gesture of solidarity initially she thought Helen was a confident woman but deep down she had insecurities like everyone does. Helen confided with her and placed her head on Claire shoulder which she responded with leaning her head on Claire's.   
Helen gave a short giggle "first you came here for company and now I'm asking you for the same thing. whilst her entire flat was sleeping in this one room sat two girls saying nothing but there actions spoke more than words could say in the silence of the room words of friendship... words of comfort... words of solidarity.


	5. Freshers week societies

Claire had decided to have a lie in after last night chat with Helen it wasn't until 11am until she woke up and got dressed to go to the flat common room to get something to eat. "Morning sleepyhead" Helen was sitting at the table having a bowlful of porridge she also decided to have a lie in. "Hiya Helen thanks for last night" Claire went to get a box of cereal from her cupboard "Hey don't mention it look if you ever want to talk door is always open." they sat opposite each other chatting all the while 'WAIT did she brush her hand against mine' Claire looked at Helen's hand gently brushing against her hand 'probably nothing' Claire thought her mind must be playing tricks on her surely.

"Hey girls! you can sign up to societies at the student union today plus they are handing out free food" an unrecognised voice which caused both of them to look at the figure. It was a guy he wore wide lenses glasses and had jet black hair he had a PlayStation logo on his white t shirt "I'm Tom by the way I arrived early this morning sorry if I startled you" pushing up his glasses as they kept slipping down his nose. "What societies did you join Tom?" Helen queried "I'm Helen by the way this is Claire" she pointed to Claire who gave a small wave. "I joined the video game society I like playing video games apparently they have a lot of PlayStation and computers to play games on plus they go to Pizza Hut every Saturday so that's a bonus also the table top game society I play a lot of DnD." "Alright everyone" it was that moment Harry walked in and decided to get a can of Tango out of the fridge "you lot joined any societies then?" "video games and table top gaming for me" "neither of us joined any societies yet...yourself?" Claire answered for both her and Helen "I decided to try out for the football team also the video game society they have championship manager." Tom smiled at this "I might see you at the video game society events then" Harry put down his can on the counter "we can go to the first one together." Helen smirked and leaned in towards Claire "nice to see the boys have made friends come on lets go."

*5 minutes later*  
Both Helen and Claire arrived at the student union and inside the building were any tables with crowds surrounding them "wow look at all these people" Claire started to get a bit nervous Helen could see that and gave her a comforting squeezes on the hand "hey come on lets see what's on offer" as Helen led the way through the crowd Claire didn't notice Helen little finger trying to wrap itself around Claire's.

Many societies were on offer Law, biology, football , netball however there seemed to be one society desk that didn't get a lot of attention it had a rainbow flag hanging in front of the desk and a white sign which read 'LGBT society' this was something that both Helen and Claire never expected to see as the approached the table.

Helen leaned in towards the display "hi we are thinking of joining" the guy behind the desk perked up with attention as he probably had a quiet day "good the clipboard is right there just write your names down to show your interest" they both looked at the sheet which barely had a page half full "not many people signed up have they" Claire had a bit of a dejected look on her face the man sat at the table knew otherwise "you say that but trust me more people show up that what's written down maybe its the negative stigma but trust me there is."

Helen wrote her name down on the list "Claire do you want me to write your name down?" holding the pen just above the paper "yes please" and with that Helen wrote both of their names down and the guy stood up.  
"nice to meet you Helen and Claire I'm Adam I'm the president of the society the next meeting is in 2 days time at 7pm in one of the meeting rooms upstairs and we will go clubbing afterwards hope to see you there".

and with that Claire and Helen were both members of the LGBT society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there would have been a lgbt society at uni in the late 90s (either due to stigma and because I'm not old enough to know) but for the purposes of this story there is because nowadays its commonplace and common knowledge at uni so I thought why not include it.


	6. Claire clubbing experienece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any idea's on what they would like to see in this fan fic please let me know do below in the comments :) (Sitcom_Fan i can rely upon you <3 :) )

Tonight was the first time that Claire had ever gone clubbing sure she went out for nights out before but there were house parties and not a actual club but tonight was the night that her and her friend Helen were going out on the town to Brighton to see what clubs were in store for them. Claire decided to wear her Union jack shirt and some jeans and white trainers.

*Knock Knock*  
"Claire its me" a recognisable voice could be heard from outsider her door she opened it to find Helen wearing a bright red minidress carrying two large bottles of vodka "pre drinks are on me" she placed one of the bottles of the desk and opened the 2nd one she took a swig out of it and handed it over to Claire who also took a swig of it and started coughing "Jesus that strong stuff more so than Michelle's vodka" "who's Michelle?" "I'll tell you tomorrow" Claire passed the bottle back to Helen who took another swig.

*2 bottles of vodka later*  
the two of them jumped on a train and arrived in Brighton ready to start the night out already people were walking about the place some had obviously too much pre-drinks as some were already too drunk so they obviously didn't know their limits "Claire come on hurry up" Helen grabbed her by the hand and led her inside a club. Once inside they went straight to the bar "Claire lets do shots!" Helen had to shout over the music to make sure she could be heard over the sound of the music "Helen I'm not so sure?" "Oh come on Claire liven up!" she leaned closer to the bartender " 5 shots each please" "but Helen I don't have enough on me to.." "I'm paying don't get your knickers in a twist" Claire took one of her shot glasses and Helen did the same " 3.2.1 drink" the liquid tasted horrible but Claire didn't mind she was used to drinking vodka from Michelle to know that.

"3.2.1. drink 3.2.1 drink. 3.2.1 drink 3.2.1. drink" both of them started to get a bit tipsy but they managed to go up to the dance floor of the club. It was crowded but both of them managed to find a space on the dance floor for the next song.  
*Saturday Night by Whigfield*  
"Claire a tune come on lets dance" despite having a few drinks they were both pretty good expecially Claire as this was one of her favourite songs she and her friends would dance to back in Derry. Many songs came and went and it was all going well until *whack* Helen got a stray hit to the head and fell to the floor "Helen are you aright" as she tried to pull her friend up and move her to a sofa in the corner of the club "Claire I'm fine really I'm fi..." 

*blurh* Helen threw up on Claire's trainers so her white trainers were stained with vomit "sorry Claire" she wiped her mouth and smiled at Claire "Claire can I tell you something" Claire giggled "sure Helen" "I like you Claire" "sure you do Helen" "naaa I really like you Claire" she then leaned forward and kissed Claire on the lips.  
whilst everyone in the club was dancing and minding their own business Claire and Helen were kissing each other in the corner of the room in their own little bubble.


	7. A kiss to build a dream on

*burgh* "bloody hangovers and oh god" Ever since Michelle had introduced her to alcohol all those years ago this was one of those things in which she wished she had never drank at all and be teetotal she was kneeling in front of the toilet wishing this ordeal was over with but sadly it wasn't. Nope for the past 30 mins she had been busy emptying what was left of her stomach into the toilet bowl she didn't remember much of the night out just dancing and that kiss a kiss that tasted of strawberry lip-gloss "did Helen mean it?" or was she too drunk but then if she didn't like me she wouldn't have done it' so many questions and so few answers.

"ok I think its over its Oh god its not over" *burgh* "oh Mary mother of god help me" it might be a while before she was finished meeting the acquaintance of the toilet bowl before a quick knocking came over the door "who is it" Claire clutching her stomach and rushing to open the door before another load would come up. It was Helen and she looked awful it was hard enough trying to get back to their room stumbling over the stairs stains of kebab grease all over her shirt it was obvious she just feel straight on her bed and fell asleep as she still wore the same clothes she had on last night. "how are you holding up Claire" Helen was clutching her head of what could be described as a ringing head her breath stinking of vodka spirits. "shite you" "yeah same here to be honest I'm going to make a bacon sandwich you want one?" she pointed her thumb over towards the direction of the kitchen "yeah that would be grand can you bring it in here afterwards" Claire wasn't that hungry but she felt she needed to eat something no sooner had Helen left Tom showed up with a letter in hand "Hi Claire (pushing up his glasses) damn you look awful I went downstairs to get the post and I got some letters for you" Claire took the letters one of which had delicate cursive writing on the front the other wasn't as neat but still quite neat "didn't drink last night Tom?" by the looks of it he looked completely well rested "no I don't drink teetotal you see" "that's very rare everyone I knows drink" "yeah its not for me anyway I've got to go see you in a bit" she left the door slightly ajar and was left alone with whatever thoughts she could get she turned the first envelope over and opened it inside was a hand written letter and a photo of a cathedral.

' Dear Claire,

I hope you get this letter its a nervous experience going away from home isn't it? Mammy and Daddy said they will write to me every week and send me parcels of stuff so it will keep the post office afloat in Derry I guess.  
James wrote to me saying he has settled in well back in London he went to see his mammy when he was down there and what do you know she has shacked up with another fella honestly Claire he is like a puppy doting over his mother as soon as she shows him some form of affection but I love him so much I can't believe he asked me out! remember at the leavers prom?!.  
Michelle is ok I think though she has probably spent all her student grant already on alcohol so I haven't heard from her all I know from the letter James sent me is that her Ma and Da helped her settle in and Deidre went to see James and do what his Mammy SHOULD DO! and make sure he is okay.

I've sent you a photo of Durham Cathedral its class isn't it not as nice as the one in Derry as Derry is better at everything and anyone who says otherwise is wrong  
hope to hear from you soon

Lots of Love  
<3 Erin <3 

she wanted to hug the letter as if Erin was here herself but held out instead she opened the 2nd letter

Dear Claire,

How are you settling in at uni? I hope its going well for you it feels weird going back to London after 3 years I know the city hasn't changed but its weird in a way perhaps its the hustle and bustle of it all and the fact you are used to it when you live here.  
I went to see Mum the day I came back it was nice to see her again since the last time she came to visit me in Derry she was eager to hear what I did I even told her that I got a girlfriend now and we have been going out for a year she told me to make sure to be there for her and although she is not near me I still will write letters to Erin every week just like I promised.  
Also it turns out that one of my roommates here is by best friend from primary school his name is Michael and I haven't seen him since I left for Derry what are the chances of that?!  
Auntie Deidre came to visit with Uncle Martin as well I know they didn't have to do it but its nice to think all those years Mum said my aunt and uncle didn't care about me at all before I came to live in Derry but instead she is like a adopted mum and he is a step dad and treats me like a son sorry if I'm being emotional but I don't know how to explain it.

Anyway been rambling for too long looking forward to hear from you  
From the Wee English fella   
James   
(Derry Girl)

P:S I thought I would ask you this but Erin has sent me at least 3 letters and a postcard in a week and I have only sent her 1 letter is that normal thought I would ask just in case? 

"Claire I brought you a bacon sandwich where should I put it"? Helen was carrying two white plates both with a sandwich on top "I'll take it off you right now thanks " Claire took the sandwich and took a bite and for a moment it tasted like mana from heaven "Its good isn't it" Helen sat next to her " they say its the best cure for a hangover I'm inclined to believe them."


	8. I want a tattoo

* beep beep beep* 7:45am  
"huuuunhh" there was movement beneath the sheets as Claire went to turn her alarm clock off why did she have to have a 9am start she thought she was done with them after finishing school but no 9am on a Monday.  
She got up and looked in the mirror she was absolutely bedraggled no doubt Helen was the same state she had the same scheduled as her today "right lets get ready"  
*30 minutes later*  
Clare had her rucksack packed for today and waited outside her friend's door "Helen come on we have to go" she knocked on her door but she didn't answer she tried to fumble with the door knob but it turned out the door was unlocked and she was able to walk in and shut the door Helen had obviously forgot to lock the door but the room was still dark the curtains had not been drawn and there she was still sleeping Claire nudged her shoulder 

"Helen wake up Helen" "mmm Claire what are you doing in my room?" "the door was unlocked come on" she slightly pulled down the sheets to get Helen out of bed but when she saw something she wasn't expected she shrieked "sorry I didn't mean to!" Helen pulled the sheets up again " yes I sleep that way don't look so surprised Claire pass me my jeans over there" she pointed to the chair where a pair of jeans were hanging up on Claire chucked then on the bed "give me five minutes I will be with you shortly" 

*5 minutes later*  
Helen came out all ready for the day "come on Claire lets go" they went walking out of the flat "can't believe we have a 9am I thought those would be over with after sixth form didn't you" "yeah I know what you mean" "hey Claire I was thinking about getting a tattoo" "a tattoo where?!" Helen lifted up the lower back of her t shirt "a tramp stamp it will be so cool" "but what will your parents think" "screw what my parents think I'm 18 years old I'm a adult now what about you Claire wont you get a tattoo?" "no thanks I'm not getting a tattoo maybe when I'm a bit older but not right now" "ah come on don't be a buzzkill Claire I bet you 5 pounds one of your friends will come back from home and have a tattoo.

*few hours later*  
Claire and Helen were walking on their way back to their halls when something caught Helen's eye "Claire look a tattoo parlour I'm going to get my tattoo right now" she went off like a kid into a sweet shop into the tattoo parlour Claire meanwhile couldn't be asked to wait outside for her friend and went straight back into halls to try and catch up on some sleep it had been about a hour after she got in she heard a banging on her door she then reluctantly got up and answered the door to see a smiling Helen "did you go through with it then" she turned round and lifted up the lower back of her shirt it divinity was a tramp stamp with white angel wings spread out across her lower back and in the centre of the tattoo sat a big red heart "what do you think?"


	9. Essay time in the Library and a little light reading

What does politics mean to me? 800 words

800 words easy peasy was the initial thought however that changed when you have so much you can write about but have to make clear and cohesive points to fit in 800 words. Claire was staring at the piece of lined paper thinking of what she could write sitting at a desk in the library surrounded by those who were thinking the exact same thing for their essays.

Helen was meant to be sitting beside her but she went off looking for a book that would help get some ideas into her head as she could think of nothing at the start as well but all was not lost the essay was only due in about a week so still plenty of time to get 800 words down on a page at least it wasn't 2000 or 3000 words then they might be in trouble.

Helen returned from a isle which she had been engulfed by surrounded by all the towering shelves of books that surrounded them "I think I have found something" carrying two books with her and placed them at her workstation Claire peaked over as to what she had brought back with her. the first book was called 'The Feminine Mystique' by Betty Friedan and the second book was called 'The Female Eunuch' by Germaine Greer "have you read these before Claire "Helen flicking through the books making notes all the while.

"No I haven't have you" "me neither but I had a friend back in boarding school she was also called Claire she did and she told be about them but I never got round to reading them until now you can borrow them after I am done with them if you want" a couple of hours later and Helen packed up her things and stood up from her seat "right I'm going to a café getting a coffee I will see you back at halls then" she grabbed her bag flung it on her back and walked off down to the entrance the two books sat at the empty desk ' I might as well I guess' she grabbed the two books and placed them on her desk she was struggling with ideas to write down at this point 'if only Erin was here' she decided she would go back to her room and do a bit of light reading over the two books.

just as she was about to enter the flat Harry and Tom were both on their way out to their lessons for the day "you got post I left it in the kitchen" Harry pointed with his thumb behind him just as she was about to enter the flat she turned round "what do you both study anyway?" "History" Harry replied "Computer programming" Tom replied "why?" they both said in almost unison she shrugged her shoulders "I never asked before have a good day guys" she went to collect the letter from the kitchen and went back into her room to open it.

It had delicate cursive handwriting so she knew who it was straight away  
inside again was a delicate handwriting note and a photo strip with 4 pictures not a single photo this time  
'Dear Claire,

I have had the best day today guess who came to visit me today?... <3 JAMES <3 (she had even written his name inside a heart) can you believe it! He took me to see a movie Lion king 2. Yes I know its a kids film but it has romance in it and its about lions and lions are cool when I visit him in London later we can go to the Zoo and visit one. Heard from Michelle 'apparently' she says she hasn't spend all her money drinking but at least she is enjoying herself and that's the main thing.

When you wrote to me last you said you made a friend called Helen she sounds cool maybe when myself and James come to visit we could do a 'double date' thing if you are interested? James said he always wanted to visit Brighton Pier and he thinks Brighton is a better beach than Southend but I wouldn't know I haven't been to either of them.

Hope to hear from you soon  
Lots of Love  
<3 Erin<3  
P:S James is so dreamy isn't he!! :)' 

she had drawn a small picture of two people the angle was that of someone looking from behind a park bench at two people sitting on the bench one with long blonde hair and one with black curly hair it was blatantly obvious who the two people were meant to be their heads resting next to each other   
Claire looked at the photo strip the first picture was a normal photo of James and Erin, the second one was them both pulling a silly face towards the camera, the third was both of them cupping their heads in their hands like angels in a pose and the last one "Jesus Erin! you trying to make me boke" in it they were both looking towards each other and not at the camera lips puckered and almost touching but not. similar to the creation of Adam painting where the fingers almost touch but don't.

she placed the pictures and the letter on her bed "Erin you are absolutely smitten aren't you?" and pulled out the two books from her bag "well I guess a bit of light reading can't hurt"


	10. Claire gets on her soapbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Dear reader or readers,
> 
> In this chapter there are political views spoken by some of the characters I want to make this ADITMENTLY CLEAR these views are not my own personal political views and I don't want to project my views onto any character or characters. I know how toxic politics can be I recently studied it as a degree at a UK university with everything going on for the past 3 to 4 years and know how it can lead to arguments and or to outright conflict between people friends, family and loved ones. But this website and the content on it are for people who enjoy making and reading and commenting on fan fics of their favourite movie tv or and other media content. 
> 
> so I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters and if you don't like something or feel offended by any content you are welcome to leave if it is distressing for you because I don't wish to cause you grief and hurt you can enjoy any of my other fan fics or fan fics in general and it shouldn't stop you from enjoying some entertainment. 
> 
> ok got that out of my system now lets begin  
> <3 love you guys and girls or whatever you identify as PEACE <3 
> 
> yours faithfully 
> 
> Thenewwriter

Oct 1998 3pm

An aging professor stood up from his desk "Welcome everyone to this introduction to politics seminar now I asked you to prepare a essay about what politics means to you but rather than reading your essays that you handed in I would instead ask you to stand up and for you yourself to tell me what politics means to you now you"*points towards Helen who was sitting next to Claire* "me?" "Yes what's your name" "Helen Chadwick professor" "well Miss Chadwick what does politics mean to you?" "politics to me is the power relationship between the state and its citizens and its decision making." "I see... that is what they teach you at school the academic definition however I am asking on a personal perspective forget the text books your gut feeling what does politics mean to you Miss Chadwick?" "A way to help people who feel left out or exploited in society "

the professor lifted a cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip "A noble cause Miss Chadwick thank you" Helen turned to Claire and gave a smile then looked back at the professor "ok and the lady next to you Miss..?" "Devlin.. Claire Devlin" "where are you from Miss Devlin" "Derry professor.." "I think you mean Londonderry!" on the edge of the room a boy in a hoodie looked over towards Claire the professor sensing a bit of tension in the room "right Miss Devlin what does politics mean to you?"

"politics to me is similar to Helen professor me coming from a catholic area of Northern Ireland it doesn't help with what we had to deal with we felt left down by the government professor" the boy chirped up again "that doesn't excuse you from killing and bombing innocent people!"

Claire took a breath to calm herself down and continued "but I don't think of people as British or Irish catholic or protestant sir they are just meaningless words we are all humans professor no matter what age, sex, religion, nationality, sexuality we are all humans professor and I wish we stopped looking at each other as anything other than humans and move forwards as humans to a age of peace and prosperity."

"And would you feel any different if you lived in another country Miss Devlin or regardless of the circumstances you found yourself in" the professor queried "no professor I wouldn't be very different" the professor made a mental note of that "now young man I'm curious to find out why you felt the need to speak up" "because professor my older brother died in northern Ireland he was in the army and he didn't choose to go over there he was made to" Claire looked over at him she understood what effect the Troubles had on families and could empathise with him "I'm sorry about your brother truly I wish he didn't have to go to Northern Ireland truly I wish none of it happened and we lived in peace" he was about to shred a tear and the professor handed him a tissue "thanks I'm sorry about that Claire" Helen leaned in and whispered in her ear "wow good speech Claire you go girl" Claire blushed at this normally she liked to keep quiet but today she spoke her mind.


	11. Double date it is then? part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you are enjoying this fan fic so far if people have suggestions for this fan fic or just want to chat with someone given all this covid and lockdown stuff you can email me at: thenewwriter12@gmail.com

Claire and Helen were waiting at the entrance of Brighton train station waiting for a certain two people to arrive "I cant wait to meet them Claire should be fun for you seeing two of your old friends again" "you will like them Helen I told them about you that you are my best friend here and they cant wait to see you to bear in mind one of them is a fella" she laughed at this she knew it wouldn't have the same effect outside of Derry but it was still funny to her anyway.

Helen pretended to doll herself up " a fella well I must look my best for him then don't want to let my standers slip then" as Helen was looking away from the entrance she didn't initially see the two new arrivals until she heard someone in a accent not to similar from Claire's "Claire over here!" she turned around to see a smiling blond haired girl waving who was wearing double denim and a stripy t-shirt she was holding hands with a taller guy with black curly hair but he just wore a sweater and some jeans. Claire ran to hug Erin who replicated the hug James was hesitant about what to do at first but also joined in engulfing them in a bear hug.

Helen didn't want to interrupt so just stood there however James noticed her and proceeded to look up and down at her she was quite pretty as Clare's letter had stated. "This is Helen, Helen these are my friends Erin and James" "Nice to meet you Helen" Erin gave her a hug James meanwhile reached in hand out and shook her hand "pleasure to meet you Helen" Helen shook his and gave him a coy wink " the **_pleasure_** is all mine James" she giggled at his however Erin looked at her with one of her typical expression filled faces "relax Erin I was teasing I wouldn't do that to do" Erin wasn't so sure at first so gripped James hand more tightly which caused him to pull his hand up "ahhh that really hurt Erin" she quickly put both of her hands round his hand and swooned all over him like a doting mother on a child "oh I'm sorry James I didn't mean to hurt you my smiley"

Claire and Helen looked at each other and back at the two love birds "why did you call him smiley Erin?" She looked at Claire then tuned to look at James and smiled facing his general direction "because he makes me smile Claire because I can smile all the time around him" she kissed him on the cheek only to earn a look of fake vomiting from Claire and Helen. Helen chirped up "so would you like to get a McDonalds there's one not to far from here?" they all ended up following Helen to a McDonalds Helen and Claire took the lead followed by James and Erin who were oblivious to their surroundings and seemed to be in a form of a romantic trance cooing all over each other.

10 minutes later 

"Emerald Erin open wide" James picked up a chip from the large carton Erin opened her mouth to allow him to slide it in and she finished it off while smiling and chewing "why did you call her Emerald James?" Erin was busy eating her chips while James put down the plastic fork on his salad "because she is from the emerald isle Helen plus her eyes shine like emeralds." "aww James" Erin leaned her head on his shoulder James and Erin on one seat in the both Helen and Claire sharing the same seat on the opposite side. Claire was happy for them but sometimes she wanted to boke "any more romantic and he will get down on one knee and ask to marry you Erin" Erin's eyes pricked up "will he?! Mammy will be so happy if he did she even wrote a letter to him saying as much" "but Erin you both have only been going out for a year a year and a half tops?" Erin continued to rest on his shoulder shut her eyes and place her hand on his chest "I know Claire but we are perfect for each other to think our children..." "Seriously! Erin your going to make me boke" James spoke up this time "so how long have you two being going out then?"

Helen and Claire blushed at this "we are just friends *cough* good friends" " _Just friends_?" " yes just friends" "Oh because I thought you knew that Claire was a lesbian" Erin still had her eyes closed and resting on James shoulder when she said "I have no problem with this" "oh I know James she told me truth is I'm not sure myself what sexuality I am James truth is (she leaned closer so no one else other than the 4 of them could hear her) I'm still a virgin"


	12. Double date it is then? part 2

The four of them left with food in their bellies and found a crazy golf course to spend the rest of the time they had left together in " 4 please" they placed the money on the desk in a wooden hut the man behind the desk took the money and presented them with 4 golf clubs and 4 golf balls and a scoring pad "enjoy". "Helen grabbed her golf club and inspected it "Claire I'm a pro at this trust me"

it was the first hole of the course and Erin was up to put she was in position eyeing the course until "James I need some help" Claire and Helen rolled their eyes as James went over to her "I need help holding the golf club and putting it" he went behind her back and grabbed onto the gold club and swinging it in a back and forth motion Erin smiling all the while "like this see you can do it Erin I believe you can" she putted the ball it went slowly forward "I did it James I did it!" she turned round and hugged him Helen was starting to get a bit fed up but tried to hide it "pace yourself Erin this is only the first one out of eighteen" she placed her ball down on the tee and putted the ball "good shot Helen" James watched as the ball "see I did say I was good didn't I Claire" she patted Claire on the shoulder.

James was up next he was about to putt his golf ball until "2 4 6 8 Who do we apricate James! go James!" three of them turned round in bewilderment as Erin suddenly became a American High school cheerleader "err thanks Erin" he meekly smiled at her support even if it was a bit over the top but she just stood there and pulled one of her iconic faces smiling at James and waving. when he had finished his turn she kissed him on the cheek "well done James" Helen looked at Claire "is she always like this?" Claire looked back at her "to a degree yeah she can be very emotional some times."

Truth be told Erin was like that for the every hole at crazy golf she was obviously head over heels for him and it clearly showed throughout the entire day as they were walking back to the train station hand in hand Claire and Helen were close behind them letting the two lovebirds have their time alone when they got to the train station it was time to part ways standing outside the train station Erin and James pulled Claire in for a deep hug then looked at both her and Helen "James was right when he told me you look like a cute couple" Erin smiled looking at James as if he was a superb matchmaker who got the two together. Claire piped up "we are just friends Erin good friends" Erin looked slightly disappointed "just friends eh well I still think you would look like a cute couple Helen is very pretty and you would be lucky to have her" "Thanks for that Erin" Helen spoke out causing Claire to look at her with a blushed face. "well we have to go (Erin pulled in Claire for another hug) we will see you soon or at Christmas back home" and just like that the two love birds walked hand in hand inside the train station leaving two ladies with mixed emotions and thoughts about how they saw each other were they just good friends? or more than friends only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just have to say this its a bit of a confession but Saoirse Monica Jackson its a great actress (I have a slight crush on her) for her facial expressions I find it amazing how she does it must have had a very good acting or drama teacher or perhaps she is a natural. okay I will get off my pedestal.


	13. Conflict of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Helen POV

Helen looked at herself in the mirror in her room all 6ft of her "do I like her I mean I did kiss her in that club but I was out of my mind" was she falling for Claire?. Ever since that 'double date' with Erin and James she was questioning herself after both Erin and James said they looked like a cute couple. She ruffled her hair and sat down at her desk she needed some time to think until *knock knock* she opened the door to see Claire holding a letter "this is for you". Helen took the letter "thanks Clare how are you doing anyway?" "fine I guess got another letter from Erin said she is fine so yeah I got things to do so I will get going see ya" with that Clare went back into her room leaving Helen once again alone with her thoughts except now she had a letter to keep her company.

'Dear Helen,

I hope you are settling in at university and are making all sorts of friends I am sorry that myself and your father were unable to take you to university on the first day but you know how busy your father and I are at work particularly in Milan at the moment but don't worry we will bring back some designer clothes for you as always how else are we doing to make sure our daughter is the most beautiful woman at university. Your younger sister Charlotte is looking forward to visit you at university so if she does come to visit please be nice to her I know you haven't seen her since you graduated boarding school. You wrote to us about this Claire girl she seems like a nice person to get to know perhaps she can come over to our house sometime.

lots of love

Mother and Father'

"More clothes mum and dad great soon I will run out of space to put them" she rolled her eyes her wardrobe and draws were already filled with designer clothes its not like she needed any more to add to her collection. she sat at her desk and looked at a photo of her and Claire "who am I Claire who am I" she rubbed her finger over the face of Claire in the photo.


	14. wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is still from Helen's POV

Helen took a deep breath, this is meant to be easy all you have to do if say a few words and that's it what could possibly go wrong *knock knock* the door opened to Claire looking at Helen who was looking a bit like a nervous wreak "Hi Helen what's up you ok?" Helen brushed some hair away from her face and behind her ear "yeah fine can I talk to you for a minute?" "sure come in" Claire stepped back to allow Helen to walk into her room and shut the door behind her. "I see Erin has sent you another letter then you told me she has sent you a lot of letters" Claire lifted up the letter and handed it to her "yeah she is my best friend 5 pounds for what you think is in the letter?"

Helen put a finger on her lips "is it something to do with James?" "ding ding" she handed her a photo from the envelope in it was a picture of inside Durham cathedral of James and Erin in front of the alter handing hands staring at each other as it they were getting married "what is it with these two anyway the reason i'm hear is that I wanted to ask you a question" "yes what is it?" Clare was eager to hear what she had to say.

Helen took a deep breath "wouldyouliketogooneadatewithme?" she said it so fast it felt like she was speaking in tongues Clare lifted he hand to Helen shoulder "slow down otherwise you will have a cack attack" Helen wanted to run but she felt glued to the spot "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Claire blushed she didn't expect this from Helen "a date? as in a romantic date?" "yes that night I kissed you at the club I meant that you mean a lot to me Claire and I'm sorry if I'm being too forward" Claire apricated her friends honesty "I didn't think you liked girls you told me you were confused about it?" "Claire I still am but when I'm with you I feel happy happier than I have been in my life so why not give it a shot if the date doesn't work out we can stay friends but how can we truly know unless we find out? I mean I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before" she sat on her friend's bed she wanted to get that off her chest for a while.

Claire sat down with her Helen was expecting a rejection "truth is Helen I haven't had a girlfriend either but yes I would like to do on a date with you how about McDonald's on Friday?" (that was 2 days time) Helen suddenly became like Erin for a second "cool ,grand I..I will see you their then" she got up and walked straight out of the door and back into her own room where she did a small victory dance then it hit her she was going on a date with Claire Devlin.


	15. It may not be fancy but its a date

it was Friday date day and Claire was waiting for her date to arrive she didn't dress up for the event as she had a seminar beforehand so didn't have time so she just wore what she would normally wear Helen meanwhile had a free day so she had ample time to prepare for this event. "she wouldn't dress up for this I mean its only a casual date she.. oh"

Helen walked in and she took time to smarten herself up a bit she wore red converse shoes with blue skinny jeans and wore a white t-shirt with a Gucci logo on it she also tied her hair back so instead of it being free flowing it was in a ponytail she also applied some strawberry lip gloss on so her lips would shine in the reflection of the light.

"wow Helen are you trying to show me up" Claire looked at her friend up and down she knew she was pretty but didn't see her before in this light Helen smiled "I'm being modest you should have seen me at my school prom then you would be surprised so are we getting something to eat" they both went to join the queue to get something to eat."

"so Claire when did you know you fancied girls sorry if I have asked this before" she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake a bit of her lip-gloss staining the straw "well I had a inking when I was 14 but I came out to my best friend Erin when I was 16 she didn't take it well at first.." "why?!" Helen thought Erin was a bit eccentric but not homophobic "no not like that it was the shock we have been friends since we were toddlers she thought she knew me inside and out I guess she didn't then" "ah I see I can understand.. I haven't told my sister about this but when she comes I will tell her but for now lets enjoy our time together right now".

"what's your sister like Helen?" Helen put down her burger back on the tray " she is quite spoilt lets say my little sister Samathana is like a typical spoilt little sister getting everything she wants just because our parents have a lot of money well that's what she is like last time I saw her but that was months ago what about you Claire do you have a sibling?"  
"no but I would have liked one... I guess in a way Erin is my sibling because I've known her for so long" Helen leaned in "the rate James and Erin are going James will be your new brother in law then" they both laughed enjoying each other's company.


	16. Helen sister and some closure

Today was the day that Helen's younger sister was coming to visit the uni as it was one of her options on her uni application form. Samantha was Helen spoilt little sister and probably her parents favourite in the eyes of Helen she got everything she ever wanted without any fuss. "Are you happy that your sister might be coming here Helen?" Claire gave Helen hand a tight squeeze "I don't know Claire I mean on one hand she is my sister and I love her but for god sake she is so spoilt" "don't worry Helen I'm sure that she might have changed a bit".

*knock knock*

"guess that's her then?" they open the door to be greeted by a smaller version of Helen however she had the appearance of a spoilt rich child she wore her sunglasses indoors and was dressed similar to that of a school uniform she wore a white sweater and wore a tartan skirt with long knee socks she also carried a handbag but carried it within the joint of her arm so her arm was bent like a teapot she reminded Claire of James mother "Hiya sis" she slightly pulled down her sunglasses "hello Samantha" she walked indoors and snobby looked around the hallway "Jesus Helen call me Sam who is your friend" "This is Claire she is from Northern Ireland" "How do you do Claire?" she offered her hand out for Claire who reluctantly shook it. "how are Mum and Dad Sam?" "they are fine Helen they are still in Milan I got a letter from them yesterday didn't you?" "no last letter I got was a week ago "oh.."

Helen allowed Sam and Claire to enter their room then went to make three cups of tea leaving Claire and Sam alone in the awkward silence of the room "so Claire what do you think of my sister" "she is a nice person in fact we went on a date recently" "you went on a date with my sister? she is into girls?" Claire wanted to clench her fist "is that a problem?" Sam looked away and looked back "no I just thought she was into guys I didn't know that about her even as we shared the same dorm room?"

"she never said anything? anything at all?" Claire was curious about this "no nothing if she wanted to tell me something she should have said then again we went to a all girls school so it would have been weird" "so I went to a all girls school and I am a lesbian and I experienced no problems" Claire knew this all to well. "ok here is your tea Sam here you are Claire they each grabbed their cup "Claire told me that you fancy girls Helen is this true" Helen shuffled in place "yes I do" "why didn't you say anything Helen to me I'm your own sister!" Helen face went red "because how was I supposed to know how you would react or you would tell Mum and Dad before I did!" "I wouldn't do that?!"

"oh really you always used to rat me out when I did anything because you were their spoilt child is was always Sam this Sam that oh look at Sam she is so perfect I bet if I told my parents the wouldn't approve of it and would be upset and if you told them they would be angry at me if I kissed a girl I liked at boarding school." Sam went to hug her big sister who was going through a wave of different emotions "how are you going to know what they think unless you tell them if you like Claire sis I'm prepared to accept that." Claire stood up with her cup "I think you two need some time to yourselves" and with that she left the room to allow the two to have some closure.


	17. Another lot of letters from the 'lovebird' couple

"Claire you have some letters here for you" This was added by a knock on her door it was 10 am and Claire wanted to have a lie in she had a few 9am's throughout the week but today was a off day today so cherished the chance she could have a lie in but no not today with this knocking on the door. "Helen I wanted a lie in for god sake and oh" it wasn't Helen but in fact it was Tom "sorry if I woke you up Claire I just wanted to give you these letters" he handed her the two letters "sorry Tom I didn't mean to be like that" she knew she could sometimes have a bad temper. "Its fine don't worry about it I just wanted to give these to you I was on my way out to the computer lab so I might see you later."

Claire looked at the two letters she instantly knew who they were from she opened the first letter which had neat handwriting on the front.

'Dear Claire,

I hope you get this letter and I hope you are well I've got some amazing news I am now part of my university newspaper its only the opinion columns at first but soon I will be a main editor just you wait and see soon everyone will want to hear what Erin Quinn has to say. I told mammy she said she was proud of me and wanted me to continue my passion Daddy was the same he is also very proud of me.

James is as well he says I can go all the way he is so lovely Claire yes I know he is English but if all English people were like him then it would be perfect. I know he is my first ever boyfriend but I feel special around him and I hope it lasts event though we go to separate uni's I constantly send him letters every week and I hope he likes them its also a way for me to practice my writing mammy said when she met daddy she would send him letters every week and vice versa I hope the same happens with James.

You said in your last letter that you went on a date with Helen well done Clare have you told your parents yet I'm sure they would be eager to hear about that unless you have already told them in which case I hope they are happy with you two and I hope it lasts.

Lots of Love

Erin

Claire then opened the second letter

Dear Claire 

Hope you are well I'm happy for you and Helen I knew you two were good for each other and I guess I was right. Apparently Michelle is seeing someone I don't know who the guy is but apparently according to her she is seeing something so I guess that's good hey maybe she might cut down on her drinking. Auntie Deidre doesn't know yet but I can imagine what she will say when she finds out she always does she knows Michelle all to well. Does Erin send you letters every day she has with me? don't get me wrong I love her but I feel like getting a letter almost every day is a bit obsessive isn't? I mean if I had a mobile phone I would be getting text messages every single day. I want to explain it to her in a way that isn't taken in the wrong way perhaps its better to explain it in person.

anyway hope you are doing well and hope to see you soon

Wee English Fella


	18. A small little reunion of some Derry girls in England of all places

"So Claire what is Michelle like then?" Helen looked down at her girlfriend who was looking at her watch "well she is very vocal person she has a mouth on her she is.." "MOTHFUCKERS!" "Michelle you still into that film then" She waltzed up to Claire "yeah its a great film Claire who's this" she pointed towards Helen who just stood there anxious not wanting to say anything. "This is Helen I've been dating her for a while now" "Hi" Helen waved at Michelle in a way James did when she met her cousin in Derry all those years ago "well look at you Claire no sooner had you left Derry you got a girlfriend" Claire looked up towards her friend "err Michelle you have something on your nose" she made a gesture of scratching her nose Michelle copied her "oh that.. is my new nose stud cracker isn't it?" Michelle had got a small steel coloured nose stud on the right side of her nose "but Michelle your mother wont like that" Michelle leaned forward so she was almost eye level "Claire I'm 18 I can make my own decisions now when is dicko and Erin showing up I'm starving I haven't eaten since 9 this morning and.." "Michelle don't look behind you but.." she turned round "oh for fuck sake! what is it with those two"

James and Erin were walking hand in hand each with a white t shirt on the front of Erin's read "my wee English fella" below the text was a big arrow pointing to James. James t shirt was the same but it had "My Derry girl" and its arrow was pointed at Erin "oi dicko what's this?!" James pulled his shirt down so they could see it in full "oh this? this was Erin's idea.." ""yeah its my idea Michelle !" "isn't it cool?" Michelle make a vomiting noise "that's what I think of it Dicko what next you got matching tattoos and.." James and Erin went silent with a guilty look on their face "you didn't Seriously!" they both rolled up their right sleeves to show a English rose and a Irish shamrock beneath it was the initials J and E "what the fuck have you two been smoking Erin your ma is going to kill you?!" "says the girl who has a nose stud we both know your ma is more stricter than mine" "oh yeah well you ma is … is.. ah fuck it" Michelle lead the way to find something to eat they found a small café and got some toasties to eat.

"So Michelle how's uni" Erin stirring her milkshake with her straw "grand business degree is good a lot of massive rides at Leeds" it was at this moment that James provided a quick rebuttal "yeah but you haven't ridden a single one have you" "err yes I have James more than you ever will" "Michelle don't insult my boyfriend like that" Erin put her drink down forcefully "calm down Erin I know he is 'riding' you but we both know that isn't true besides you both would cack yourself if you ever tried to ride each other as you are both still virgins" Erin stood up "I'm sorry I've lost my appetite" she stormed out causing James to get up and follow her "I hope your happy Michelle" Michelle just leaned back on her chair "what its true I'm a beacon of truth girls."

Helen piped up "there is a time and place to be truthful but that was uncalled for" Michelle thought about this for a while contemplated her thoughts "Ah fine I will apologise" she stood up and walked outside leaving both Claire and Helen the only 2 people on a 5 person table "well that was eventful" Helen leaned in towards Claire and looked at her plate "you going to eat that?" she looked down at her plate noticing some chips left with a dollop of ketchup in a small paper cup she the picked up a chip and moved it towards Helen who opened her mouth to allow the chip to go in she bit down and chewed " not exactly like in lady and the tramp but it will do" she laughted.

Claire put her hands on her hips "so am I the lady or the tramp?" Helen leaned back "obviously I'm the lady of course" she made a received pronunciation accent which was completely faultless "well Miss lady this tramp also wants to be a lady sometimes as well perhaps tonight I can show you what I mean..." the both stood up and went to search for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a Claire X Helen romance scene so I will give you forewarning so reader/viewer digression is advised for my next chapter.


	19. Wine in my room milady

Claire and Helen bid Michelle and the two lovebirds farewells as they were left back in their halls late at night "that Michelle definitely has a mouth on her Claire she can be pretty crude at times cant she?" Clare looked up at Helen "yeah but she is my friend and she will always have my back when it comes to it." They opened the door to their flat and walked inside it was late at night as they decided to get a bite to eat at a pub in the evening nothing romantic just getting a bite to eat. "do you want to come to my room Claire I've got a bottle of wine we can share" Helen delicately placed her hand on the door handle to her room. Claire put forward her best posh accent "wine in your room milady? of course" it wasn't as good as Helen's but it was a try.

Helen opened the door to find a bottle of red wine on her desk she then opened the bottle and took a swig "Helen don't you have any glasses" Helen wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand and handed the bottle over to her "no I don't besides we don't need glasses its only one bottle" Claire reluctantly took the bottle and had a quick swig it wasn't like wine she ever tasted she didn't normally have wine the wine she normally would have was communion wine normally and vodka from Michelle was the staple alcohol.

"mmm this is nice what type of wine is it?" "its French my parents sent it to me its good isn't it?" after a few swigs of the bottle the convocation started to turn away from talking about the wine "why do James and Erin act the way they do Claire it seems weird how they are all lovely dovely" Claire put the bottle on the desk "perhaps it because being at uni allows them to express themselves I remember back in Derry Erin's grandad opened the door to her bedroom to find James kissing Erin he went mad. You should have seen it he was like "dirty English bastard get out of my house " then Erin's ma got involved saying "da they are just kissing nothing wrong with that" then her Grandad shouted at Erin's dad saying "you should do something about this you soft southern shite" anyway cut to the chase he bolted out the house faster than he ever ran at any sports day leaving Erin with the taste of James on her mouth and in a dazed expression on her face."

"so why doesn't she go to his house then?" Helen took a swig "because last time she did Michelle kept taking the mick by playing knock down ginger on his bedroom door then she stay over for the night and his auntie Deidre who is a nurse pulled him aside and gave him a talk about safe sex and the risk of std's and pregnancy you should have seen his face apparently he was scared shitless afterwards."

They both laughed at this they could both imagine particularly Claire could imagine James being pale faced after his aunt's talking to Deidre said things how they were and didn't sugar-coat it she was honest probably brutally so in some areas particularly when James asked questions about her and his mother's childhood when he noticed the old family photos on the mantlepiece. 

Claire thought it was late and went to stand up and head back to her bedroom until Helen placed her hand on the door "you sure you don't want to stay in here for tonight" she started to make a puppy dog face which Claire always felt for "alright then" Helen then gave her a soft kiss on the lips as a way of saying she was happy. Claire returned the happiness by giving her a kiss on the lips one became two the three soon they were kissing passionately on Helen's bed.

Pausing for breath Claire leaned back on the bed "Helen you are a good kisser aren't you" Helen leaned on her shoulder "well we have had a lot of practice haven't we?" she moved her free hand behind Claire back and went up the bottom of her shirt "oh Helen" Claire leaned into Helen chest to allow her hand free reign up her back then she heard a click and felt the sliding of her bra down and fall out from the bottom of her shirt. Helen straddled Claire and pulled off her shirt and quickly removed her bra then leaned down and kissed Claire passionality.

Time passed by what seemed to be for a long time both of them lost track of time they were focused on each other they were both laying in bed the sheets coving them then Helen hand started to wander down.. further.. further until Claire let out a shriek "EK" "sorry Claire I didn't meant to hurt you" Helen gently removed her hand which forced Claire to put it back "no I like it so what do we do know?" "to be honest Claire I don't know I never got this far with anyone before I mean there is something I do to myself but I never have done it to another person".

Helen's fingers started to wander moving in a rhymical pattern Claire meanwhile was getting flustered she never felt like this before it was euphoria it was brilliant. She reached her hands above her head and gripped the pillow with both of her hands Helen leaned it and gently started to kiss her on her lips and moving down to her chest while Claire was letting off some short moans first quiet and slowly getting louder and louder and louder until. "Hey I'm trying to sleep here!" there was a tapping on the wall but it didn't matter Claire suddenly felt like she was on the clouds then suddenly started to get sleepy as her whole body was starting to relax Helen felt then same and the laid beside each other enjoying each others company then fell asleep.


	20. Hello Mother... Hello Father

Helen was waiting outside her halls for her parents to show up they told her they would meet her at 11am it was now 11:30 and they still had not showed up yet. Suddenly a green jaguar raced forward and pulled in to stop directly in front of her in the road suddenly one of the doors opened "Helen my darling" a heavy Russian accent coupled with the clattering of the sound of high heels against the pavement and the shuffling of feet. Her mother was slightly shorter than her daughter that's why she would always wear heels she felt confident wearing them.

"Hello mother" Helen would always talk formal around her parents because she was brought up from a early age to do her father saw it as 'showing respect to her elders' so It was natural to her. Helen's mum wrapped her arms around her. "Morning Helen" a slightly taller man dressed in a black suit came from behind her mother he looked as if he was a member of the secret service as he was dressed immaculately and wearing black tinted glasses. "Hello Father" but instead of a hug from him she just got a firm handshake "are you keeping well Helen you have not written to us in a while I was getting worried" Helen looked away and muttered under her breath "well you always cared about Sam more than me" "What was that?!" he had a stern look on his face "nothing father sorry father" he leaned in "Helen what did I tell you about muttering" "to no to but then again father you left it to a nanny to raise me". He gently pushed passed her mother to point a stern finger at his daughter "do not talk to me in that tone now lets find somewhere to eat."

*1 hour later*

"awful absolutely awful and they had the cheek to call that a excellent establishment" her father was brushing his suit off Helen mother wrapped a arm around her fathers other arm "well darling I thought it was not to bad I thoroughly enjoyed my fruit salad and Helen here enjoyed the black forest gateau." Helen was walking behind the two of them "Father the restaurant was not that bad why do you have to make a scene demanding to see the manager like that" "Rubbish! when the service was that bad Helen you must point it out as it was absolute shocking!" Helen put her hands in her pockets "Mother... Father can I ask you something?" her father turned round in such a quick pace that it caused his shoes to click together "very well what is it Helen?" Helen gulped " do you remember that boy Daniel that you tried to persuade to take me on a date" her father smiled "would you like me to write to him I am sure he will still wish to go out with you." Helen looked down "yes father he was a nice but I believe I have found someone better... you see I meet this girl and ..." "GIRL!" both her parents looked at each other in unison "what do you mean girl?"

"well she is a very nice person she is from northern Ireland and." "you are dating a girl!" her father leaned in towards Helen "now darling its not that bad Helen is happy and that's what matters isn't it?" he took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth and said in a quiet but firm tone "I am in a good mood today so I will pretend I didn't hear a word of this" he put his glasses back on and stepped back. "but dad" "Father!... Helen father" "why do you think this way? you know Aunt Isabelle liked girls as well like me she was your twin sister?! "Now Helen I told you we don't talk about my twin sister last time you did my parents asked us to leave after we got into a argument with them" Helen mother senses Helen was slightly upset "oh darling look I will be here for you just like your sister Sam and if your 'friend' wants to visit I will gladly welcome them in my house" "Our house Sonya! our house!" he went to get inside the jag while Sonya got a hankie from her handbag and handed it to her daughter "don't worry about you father I am proud of you now give me a kiss sweetheart" Helen kissed both of her mothers cheeks and she returned the same Helen letting out a weak smile then got in the car which decided to speed away.

Helen sat down on a park bench and just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry.


	21. Claire provides comfort

Claire was minding her own business in her room she had just done downstairs to collect the post and had received a letter in the post she instantly knew who it was from.

she opened the first letter

"Dear Claire,

Its me Erin but I guess you already knew that :) Apparently my professor says I can go all the way in writing he says I'm a natural what's more is that he is attractive the way he brushes his hair with a comb in front of the entire class makes me giddy he must be a young professor because all the other ones are so old and grumpy all the time don't tell James might take it the wrong way.

Mammy found out about the tattoo she was livid she said she would want to wash it off but obviously you can't because its a tattoo duh! I told her I'm 18 and can do what I like I am a adult I have rights but no she said it has to come off if I am to set foot in her house so I have to go to the tattoo parlour to get it removed tomorrow honest mammy wont let me do anything I want she would storm into a club and pull me out of there if she had the chance.

Thinking about James he said that he is trying really hard to fit in with some lads he even told me he joined the rugby society. Claire I know he is a fella but those lads will crush him I'm worried he will get flatten to a pulp he invited me to watch him in a rugby match soon so Michelle and l will travel down to support him but I might close my eyes the entire time but at least I make a sign for the occasion look (inside was a photograph of a emerald green sight with the words "go wee English fella" and in each corner of the sign was a rose and shamrock entwined.

hope to hear from you soon

Erin"

"oh James what have you gotten yourself into" Claire leaned back on her chair *knock knock* "who is it?" "*sniff sniff* its me can I come in?" Claire opened the door to see Helen standing their her delicate makeup being smudged with tears. "come in how was your time with your par.." "he is a dick Claire my dad is a dick" she slumped on Claire's bed "mum was ok but Jesus Claire what does money do to people" Claire rubbed her back " I wouldn't know Helen my family never had a lot of money like yours say how would you like to visit my family for Christmas I wrote about you and they would like to meet you." "*sniff* really you sure I don't want to be rude or a burden" she stood up and had a eureka moment "you wont be it will be fun" "I would love to hey you can visit my house this weekend Sam and I will be going home this weekend as our parents will be gone again we can have like a little house party I can invite my friends from boarding school and you can invite your friends in England" Claire nodded sure as Helen decided to walk out the room she patted Claire on her shoulder "oh by the way tell them to bring their swimming costumes trust me" she smiled as she walked out. "wait swimming costumes?! do you mean you have a …" she sat back on the chair in amazement "Jesus how much money does her family have!."


	22. House party part 1

Claire had told Erin, James and Michelle to met her and Helen at the nearest train station to Helen and Samantha house even Orla didn't miss the opportunity to fly in to meet her friends and join in once a large minicab was hailed Helen pulled out some blindfolds from her backpack "put these on guys" they all reluctantly put these on "oh its so dark I cant see anything" Orla looked up to see where the sun once was but it was all black "its a blindfold Orla that's what they do" Erin retorted. All of them had blindfolds on except Helen who was the only one without a blindfold on.

"ok this is as far as I can go" the cab driver pulled up at a entrance the sound of gravel brushing on the tyres he unlocked the large side door and one by one Helen helped them all out onto the gravel and stood them in a line "James where are you" Erin started to spin around until "ow Erin you hit my arm" James who was standing next to her rubbed his arm Michelle sniggered "wuss" "ok 3 2 1.. remove your blindfolds" they did so and were stunned the only thing coming out of all of them was Michelle mouthing "fuck me" "what do you think guys I know its a bit modest" Helen let out a small smile "Modest! its grander than Jenny Joyce's house by miles!" Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing it looked like something out a novel but it was real "can we go in" she smiled "yes give me a second" Helen pressed a buzzer in front of the giant main gate a voice came through the intercom "who is it?" "Miss Helen Chadwick come on Sebastian you have known me all my life I have brought some friends with me" a chuckle came through the intercom "ok Miss Chadwick one moment" a buzzing sound was heard as the mechanical gears moved the gates slowly open.

They all walked to the marble grand stairs of the entrance passed the large garden statues and Topiary Claire got into line with Helen "How rich are your family Helen" "very Claire though most of the wealth was inherited through generations although my parents invest in oil and gold apparently my mothers side of the family made a lot of money in Russian oil recently" Michelle leaned in "your family are like royalty Helen" "apparently my ancestors were nobles or gentry one of the two that's what dad tells me anyway" the grand front doors opened and out stepped a old man in his 60s "ah Miss Chadwick and her friends welcome" Helen hugged the old man and kissed him on both checks "ah Sebastian call me Helen you known me since day 1" "right you are Miss Chadwick your younger sister is in the tennis court in the garden with some of her friends they have been expecting you" he leaned in closer "I have prepared the indoor pool for your arrival and have instructed the catering staff as per your requests" "thank you Sebastian."

"right lets meet my sister come on everyone" they all followed Helen one by one Orla waving at Sebastian as she walked past which earned a wave back cruising through the corridors the girls and James eyed the art that was on display it was a mixture of new and old art with a classical theme to it they then reached the grand stair case at the back of the house which descended towards the back gardens and the sports courts in the back "Oi Sam!" Helen shouted waving at her younger sister who was wearing a tennis outfit with 3 other individuals two of them girls and a young man as soon as Sam saw Helen she called a time out.

"alright sis!" she walked up the stairs removing her cap and brushing the sweat of her brow ""hiya Claire who are these your friends" "aye Sam these are my friends from Derry Michelle Erin James and Orla guys this is Sam Helen's younger sister" the other three individuals walked up the stairs Sam pointed to them "guys this is Jessica, Rebecca and.." "DANIEL!" the muscular young man about 6ft 5 he looked like a natural rugby player removed his sunglasses "Hello Helen miss me!" he then made his way to the girls and shock James hand firmly "How do you do my name is Daniel" he stopped at Erin and raised her hand "enchanté" he kissed the top of her hand James giving a look of disapproval Erin blushed "now now Daniel what would Catherine think to hear of this with you and this lady" Sam elbowed Helen in the ribs which got a laugh from the both of them " don't worry I wont cheat on her" Helen piped up "he likes blondes Erin" he scratched his blonde hair "well it didn't stop me liking you didn't it" Helen coughed at that "are you all staying for later then and did you all bring your swimsuits." "yes!" everyone said in unison "Helen pointed back indoors "best get changed in the nearest one of the ground floor bathrooms one by one (she looked at Claire and the rest of the Derry girls) you go back inside and turn left down the corridor its the 8th door on the left if you hit the billiard room you have gone to far and if you have hit the library you haven't gone far enough" Sam, Jessica, Rebecca and Helen went back inside the Derry girls stood outside "8th room on the left! this place looks like 5 floors high plus a basement this place is a maze who is this girl Claire!" Claire blushed she honestly didn't know what to say. 


	23. House party part 2

"Alright guys lets get ready to party!" Sam lead the way with her friends with the rest of the girls trailing behind the soles of their feet pattering against the marble floors until they reached the grand round they were waiting for inside the large room was a swimming pool with lounge chairs in all directions the pool was 33m x25 m and had a mozic in the centre of the pool which was a turtle on the floor there was also a Jacuzzi bubbling the steam rising above it "oh look Erin a turtle" Orla wearing her swimming goggles tapped Erin on the shoulder who was wearing a flowery one piece swimsuit. "Cannonball!" Daniel ran forwards and jumped into the pool Orla followed suit and jumped in afterwards and then dived underwater like a scuba diva that she had seen on tv.

*pop* "champagne anybody" Sam brought a tray of champagne glasses full of the bubbly liquid she took a glass for herself and placed the tray on a bar table everyone had taken a glass and began do their own thing Daniel was with Jessica and Rebecca, Erin was sitting on a deck chair with James sipping some champagne Michelle went into the Jacuzzi and starting drinking the champagne. Claire meanwhile was looking around for Helen it had been 10 minutes and still she hadn't seen her until "looks who's coming" Sam put a cassette a stereo next to the wall.

*Right side Fred I'm too sexy*

_** I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  ** _   
_** Love's going to leave me  ** _

** _ I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  _   
_So sexy it hurts_ **

Claire looked behind her to see Helen do a catwalk entrance into the room wearing a golden pair of aviators and a leopard pattern bikini she had everyone's attention even to the point where Erin had to nudge James in the stomach "James you are staring" she leaned onto her right leg and put her hands on her hips.

_** And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  ** _   
_**New York and Japan** _

she slowly walked up to Claire and wrapped her hands around Claire's neck "well hello there pretty lady I'm looking for my girlfriend do you know where she is?" Claire was stunned she never saw Helen this attractive before she felt a tingling sensation.

*many hours later*

Everyone was enjoying themselves partying, dancing, drinking , swimming, socialising it was a perfect house party Claire sat in the jacuzzi with Helen, Erin and James. Erin clearly had a few to drink as she was slightly tipsey "i love you James.. you are a absolute ride.. for a english fella come here" she got off her seat and straddled her boyfriend and started to make out with him wrapping her hands round his neck kissing him softly Claire and Helen just looked at them then looked at each other. suddenly claire felt something crush against the top of her leg and she was sure it wasnt the bubbles then she felt a weight push agaist her leg. Claire responded by standing up Helen opened her legs wide and allowed Claire so sit on top of her with her back on Helen chest. Helen carrased Clares skin Claire looked up at her as she kissed her lips Helen lowered her head and let her lips be carrased by Claire lips the tips of their tounges brushing against each other then wrapped against each other.

Helen let her hand wonder under the water until she found what she was looking for against the material she moved her fingers softly against it causing Claire to moan softly which their lips and tounges were linked.

"Come one James lets find a room together" Erin grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the Jacuzzi and went searching for a room Helen slowly pulled her mouth away her fingers still brushing softly underwater "Claire come with me" she sighed as stood up and allowed her self to be lead by Helen to a place where she would be in a world of pure imagination.


	24. Back to Normal life

"Well back to normal eh we cant always have nice things" Helen handed Claire a cup of coffee after a long train journey she needed it. "Guess you have always had nice things all your life Helen all that money you had" Claire took the cup and took a sip. "except a dad who loves me Claire money can't buy that" Helen sat down on Claire's bed "what about Sebastian Helen?" Helen sat up "what about him?" "he is like a good father role model in a way isn't he?" Helen scratched her head "well he did look after myself and my sister since we were born and I guess he always loved and cared for us as if we were his own I guess he is" Helen slowly formed a tear in her eye. 

"I guess the reason my father is how he is because of my grandfather he treated him the exact same way he treats me a heartless man who only cared about money more than anything else good thing my aunt never ended up like dad." Clare sat down next to her and put a reassuring arm round her shoulder "I always thought my ma was bad with her being such as disciplinarian guess I was wrong." Helen leaned into her chin resting on top of Claire's forehead "my mother is alright least she loves Sam and I... I have a picture to prove it look" Helen stood up and unpinned a photo on a cork board and handed it to Claire. It was a picture of Helen, Sam and their mother in a snowy location all out them next to a snowman "that was taken in the French alps last year have you ever been skiing?" "no never" "maybe one day I could ask mum to take you with us if you don't mind?"

"that would be grand" Claire handed the photo back "hey maybe you could visit my family and see what Derry is like?" Helen rubbed her are nervously "but I'm English and with a accent like mine wont i be in trouble." Claire laughed "James has lived in Derry for three years and he has been fine there i mean he is in a relationship with a Derry girl" she then leaned forwards to give Helen a kiss on the cheek "as am I" Helen blushed "I guess I will be alright speaking of that James guy i cant believe he didn't enjoy that full English breakfast we had this morning" Claire smiled "he doesn't like greasy food" Helen smirked "so he is English but doesn't like a full English breakfast that's sacrilege." "one time when he stayed over Erin's house Erin's Ma accidently gave him Fried toast instead of normal toast and he spend half an hour in the toilet almost being sick Erin's Ma felt like she had given him poison the way she apologised about it to his aunt."

"wait so he is allowed to stay over at Erin's house alone?" Helen stood up and looked up at her shelf and pulled down a biscuit jar and helped herself "pretty much but he has to keep the door open to Erin's room at all times even at night Erin hates that but her parents wont let him stay round otherwise the rate he is over there (Claire reached in the jar and grabbed a ginger nut biscuit) he might as well pay rent cause he is like a lodger." "guess his aunt has one less mouth to feed then" Helen took another biscuit "you think they will get married of something?" "marriage you serious Helen?!" "could happen my parents have only dated each other.. but then again it was somewhat arranged I guess" "well if they do I hope it works out Erin clearly loves him and her parents will approve least it breaks the negative stigma of the English in one Derry household."

Claire leaned in "Don't tell anyone but apparently Orla read her diary and she did have a dream that she was married to him and had raised a family guess she has been reading to many romance novels she has lots of them nowadays." Helen looked around "oh yeah speaking of writing I've got some studying to do so I better get on with it" Claire sighed "ok I will see you later she pulled at the door handle "love you" Helen smiled "love you too!"


	25. Back to Normal life

"Well back to normal eh we cant always have nice things" Helen handed Claire a cup of coffee after a long train journey she needed it. "Guess you have always had nice things all your life Helen all that money you had" Claire took the cup and took a sip. "except a dad who loves me Claire money can't buy that" Helen sat down on Claire's bed "what about Sebastian Helen?" Helen sat up "what about him?" "he is like a good father role model in a way isn't he?" Helen scratched her head "well he did look after myself and my sister since we were born and I guess he always loved and cared for us as if we were his own I guess he is" Helen slowly formed a tear in her eye. 

"I guess the reason my father is how he is because of my grandfather he treated him the exact same way he treats me a heartless man who only cared about money more than anything else good thing my aunt never ended up like dad." Clare sat down next to her and put a reassuring arm round her shoulder "I always thought my ma was bad with her being such as disciplinarian guess I was wrong." Helen leaned into her chin resting on top of Claire's forehead "my mother is alright least she loves Sam and I... I have a picture to prove it look" Helen stood up and unpinned a photo on a cork board and handed it to Claire. It was a picture of Helen, Sam and their mother in a snowy location all out them next to a snowman "that was taken in the French alps last year have you ever been skiing?" "no never" "maybe one day I could ask mum to take you with us if you don't mind?"

"that would be grand" Claire handed the photo back "hey maybe you could visit my family and see what Derry is like?" Helen rubbed her are nervously "but I'm English and with a accent like mine wont i be in trouble." Claire laughed "James has lived in Derry for three years and he has been fine there i mean he is in a relationship with a Derry girl" she then leaned forwards to give Helen a kiss on the cheek "as am I" Helen blushed "I guess I will be alright speaking of that James guy i cant believe he didn't enjoy that full English breakfast we had this morning" Claire smiled "he doesn't like greasy food" Helen smirked "so he is English but doesn't like a full English breakfast that's sacrilege." "one time when he stayed over Erin's house Erin's Ma accidently gave him Fried toast instead of normal toast and he spend half an hour in the toilet almost being sick Erin's Ma felt like she had given him poison the way she apologised about it to his aunt."

"wait so he is allowed to stay over at Erin's house alone?" Helen stood up and looked up at her shelf and pulled down a biscuit jar and helped herself "pretty much but he has to keep the door open to Erin's room at all times even at night Erin hates that but her parents wont let him stay round otherwise the rate he is over there (Claire reached in the jar and grabbed a ginger nut biscuit) he might as well pay rent cause he is like a lodger." "guess his aunt has one less mouth to feed then" Helen took another biscuit "you think they will get married of something?" "marriage you serious Helen?!" "could happen my parents have only dated each other.. but then again it was somewhat arranged I guess" "well if they do I hope it works out Erin clearly loves him and her parents will approve least it breaks the negative stigma of the English in one Derry household."

Claire leaned in "Don't tell anyone but apparently Orla read her diary and she did have a dream that she was married to him and had raised a family guess she has been reading to many romance novels she has lots of them nowadays." Helen looked around "oh yeah speaking of writing I've got some studying to do so I better get on with it" Claire sighed "ok I will see you later she pulled at the door handle "love you" Helen smiled "love you too!"


	26. Library is like a second home to me

Helen pulled out a silver flask from her bag and unscrewed the top and poured out its brown contents. "its that a cup of tea?" Claire placed a book on the desk next to her "yeah got my lucky flask. When they said in the induction lecture you will spend a lot of time in the library they obviously weren't kidding." she looked around the giant room every single desk had a student sat there meticulously study their course texts. Claire patted her on the shoulder "maybe I should bring a sleeping bag here and get Erin's letters here." Helen went back to reading her textbook "well her poems belong in here that's what she would want you said." she placed a finger on the page tracing the words on the page.

Claire leaned back on her chair "thinking of letters did you get any from your family." Helen paused reading "well I got a little from my little sister apparently she is coming Uni here which is nice I guess.Also got one from my aunt and my mother but of course nothing from my god damn father."*she clenched a fist* Claire noticed this and put her hand on top of Helen's clenched fist "forget about your dad Helen trust me. *ring ring* is there a phone in here?" Helen looked down at her backpack and unzipped it to pull out a mobile phone. "you have a mobile phone?!" *click* "hello... oh hi Sam (she put a hand over the phone) its my sister.. what's up" (she stood up and went to walk outside) Claire just sat there amazed about how her friend has a mobile phone it was something she always looked at in a store front window wishing to save money to buy one.

Claire herself reached into her bag and pulled out a small photo of her and the rest of the Derry girls the night before she left wishing that she had a phone to talk to them that wasn't a pay phone. within ten minutes Helen came back into the library and sat back down smiling "your in a good mood what's up" Helen put the phone back in her bag "well you know we have started looking for a place to live for the second year" Claire nodded she knew this they had been looking in a magazine at student accommodation for next year after all the best places go early. "well Sam wants to share a house with us isn't that grand the three musketeers." Claire scratched her head "well I guess that will be good though to be honest Helen I don't know her that well." Helen nodded her head "I understand Claire tell you what how about in the summer you join Sam and I on a holiday to Paris we can share a hotel room together for 2 weeks." Claire smiled "I applicate it Helen but I don't have a lot of money" Helen laughed "nonsense I will pay for you.. you deserve a nice holiday." Claire felt honoured but at the same time she wanted to not be dependent on her girlfriend for money "I will get a job to earn some money beforehand you know I don't want to be dependent on you." Helen nodded "fair enough I will call my sister I will let her know." she unzipped her bag and grabbed her phone Claire looked at the phone with great interest. Helen noticed this "its a Nokia 2110 do you want one?" Claire stammered "I..I ..err ok thank you" Helen put her bag on her bag "I'm going back to my room come by later this evening and I will have a phone all ready for you." 

She brushed her hand over Claire's "see you tonight cutie" and with that she walked out to the exit of the library Claire wanted to squeal with excitement she will be the first of her friends to get a new phone not a used phone a brand new phone!


	27. Erin its me I've got a phone!

Claire arrived back at her halls from a hard days studying at the library to notice that in front of the door to her room lay a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a small label on the top on inspecting the label it read ' **C present from me i have set it all up for you to use love H xxx'** Claire quickly opened the door to her room and ripped off the wrapping paper to the box to discover her new phone lying there waiting to be used it was already on but Helen had put it back with the box and all the things that were provided with it when it was issued. *beep beep* she looked to notice a text message from Helen it read ' I heard you come in hope you enjoy it I saved my number in there for you feel free to add other numbers.'

Claire rushed to her desk and grabbed a posit note with Erin's number on it and dialed the number provided it rang for a few seconds until someone picked up the phone "hello" the voice on the other end was a welsh accent and not a Derry accent Claire hesitated at first until she mustered up the courage "hi is Erin Quinn there please?" "one moment" the voice on the other side said a few moments of silence followed until a sing song voice at the other end appeared "hello Erin Quinn speaking." Claire smiled with excitement "Erin its me i got a mobile phone!" "What?! how.. when?" "Helen got it for me" Erin laughed on the other end "you are so lucky I had a mobile phone James has been talking about asking his ma to get him one and i will ask for a second hand one. We both need one because one time we were talking on the phone and we thought we were alone and.. you can get the rest."

Claire laughed she could guess that those two lovestruck Derry girls would have some antics together "so is he going to visit you soon then?" Erin voice went a bit high-pitched in response "yes he is coming this weekend he will be staying in my room don't tell him this but I think I might transfer next year and go to his uni what do you think?" Claire sat down on the bed "Erin I know you love him but why do you feel the need to go to his uni?" Erin smirked "because I want to be with him Claire every step of the way." Claire put a hand on her face "don't you think you are being a bit.." "bit what Claire?" "clingy.." was Claire going to regret what came out of her mouth.

Erin paused "I don't think so Claire in fact I will ask him when he comes round this weekend *ding* oh I have to go only my dinner is ready its spaghetti bolognaise James gave me his recipe love you Claire "love you too Erin bye" *click* Claire laid back on the bed and let out a big sigh she knew Erin was being a bit clingy then again James up till this point had been her first and only boyfriend then again Claire was not clingy when it came to Helen and she was her first and only girlfriend up till this point in time. What if she started to become clingy not now but in the future sure this was something that she didn't want to happen.

However because she was able to ponder this further there was a knock on her door and a slip of paper slipped below in the gap of the door Claire went to fetch the handwritten note which simply read ' **I have another present for you knock on my door tonight to find out what it is H xxxx'.**

Claire smiled today was her lucky day so far first the phone and now a another present Helen had in store for her she just had to wait a few hours.


	28. status of this fan fic

To whom may be reading this,

I have decided that i will not be writing any more chapters for this fan fic. If however someone wishes to pick up this fic and continue writing it then just let me know and i will let you do so. I'm sorry to those who enjoy this but simply put I have lost the motivation to continue writing at the present time.

Yours faithfully,

Thenewwriter


End file.
